esamirfandomcom-20200213-history
Marquette
The Holy Orthodox Empire of Marquette (Marquetien: El Terrête Ortodoxo Dìão Montessa'no) ''is a constitutional monarchy located on the southwest peninsula of Norda, wedged between the Pacific Sea on the west and the Bay of Duresia on the east. It shares borders with Eurasia and Arveyres to the south. Marquette is a unique country and is comprised of 9 principalities, each vying for power and influence with the king and Parliament. It is a very insular nation, and its foreign interactions are mostly limited to Arveyres and Eurasia. During its Golden Age, Marquette had small city-state colonies dotting the globe, but they have all since gained their independence. 'Etymology' The name Marquette comes from the Eurasian Empire which invaded in the second century BCE. It literally means "marketplace" and was given due to the importance of trade to the natives, and because every city's focal point is its expansive market. 'History' To an outsider, Marquette's history is the history of a quiet, modest nation, punctuated with brief eras of excitement. While this is often the case, there is alwas an underlying current of action taking place in one section of society or another. Surprisingly, not much is known from the age of Eurasian dominance, as the empire never fully grasped control over the region, and focused its efforts much further south. 'Geography' The coasts of Marquette are abundant and have some of the best soil in the world. They are lush and green and are able to provide the nation with the majority of its food supply, promoting Marquette's initiative of self-sufficiency. However, there is a stark contrast between the coastal regions and the inland. The Brìca Mountains prevent moisture from moving east, and has turned most of the inland into tundra. In these deserts, however, one of the world's largest reserves of crude oil has been found. The Marquetien government has taken many progressive measures to prevent the degradation of the tundra by unethical oil extraction methods, and actively protects the environment throughout the nation, funding several gargantuan national parks. 'Climate' Marquette has two major climates: * A temperate climate on the coasts. These regions experience every season. Temperatures in the warmer months average around 70-80 degrees F and 20-30 degrees F in the colder months. *A vast tundra in the inland. Very bare and dry and mostly uninhabited. Temperatures in the warmer months average around 50-60 degrees F and -10-10 degrees F in the colder months. 'Environment' The Bureau of Industry and the Bureau of Environment are constantly combating for influence over the natural resources of Marquette. While Marquette boasts a highly industrialized and advanced economy, the government enforces 20 Green Days a year, where cars are banned from major cities and factories and other sources of pollution are prevented from operation. There is also an enforced tax on carbon emissions, and oil production is limited to 4.5 million barrels a day. 'Administrative subdivisions' Marquette is separated into six major principalities, two grand principalities, and the king's home of Principality of Besancon. The modern-day borders were established eight hundred years ago, with very little change. *Grand Principality of Besancon *Principality of Belmont *Principality of Fiara *Grand Principality of Foix *Principality of Aguzzo *Principality of Tavalha *Principality of Cordevar *Principality of Milena *Grand Principality of Fuerteventura At every level of Marquetien government, there is a system that mirrors the federal government. That is to say, there is a two-chambered elected body, with two executive officials: one elected and one unelected. This forces the aristocracy -- who have mostly traditional and defense-related roles -- and democratically elected representatives to work together. The hierarchy of the aristocracy is as follows: *King *Prince *Duke *Baron *Lord 'Politics' 'Government' The government of Marquette is officially a constitutional monarchy with both elected and non-elected officials sharing equal power. There is a hierarchy of landed aristocracy that have different responsibilities at each of the five different levels of Marquetien government, and there is always a two-chambered elected body at each level. 'Federal level''' At the federal level of Marquetien government, there are the two seats of the executive branch: *Head of State -- His Majesty the High King of the Holy Orthodox Empire of Marquette *Head of Government -- His Eminence the Chancellor of Marquette The Parliament, consisting of two houses: *House of Statutes -- consisting of 300 members elected from single-member districts in a two-round runoff system. The majority leader is the Speaker of the House. *Senate -- A total of 100 members, consisting of 55 members elected from single-member districts in a two-round runoff system, the 6 princes, 2 grand princes, and the King, each appointing 4 people to a seat. And lastly, the High Court, which consists of 13 members who serve for life and are nominated by the Chancellor. Category:Nation